Una Mezcla de Sabores
by 0WhiteblacK0
Summary: Lovino es el mejor chef de Italia, tras romper con su pareja y enterarse del compromiso de su hermana va junto con esta y su primo a Alemania para ayudarle con los preparativos, allí es donde conoce a alguien que dará vuelta su mundo dándole a conocer lo que es el verdadero amor, y de paso hacerlo sufrir un poco. pareja principal PRUMANO
1. Peleas y Decisiones

**Hola personitas, hoy como como hace la nada de tiempo fue el dia de los enamorados les trago el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic.** **  
** **Será un Prumano AU, espero que les gusté y si es así háganmelo saber pls.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hima-sama (alabado seas), este fic lo hago solo con el propósito de entretener a otros y a mi misma por la enferma mente que tengo pls.** **  
**

-¡Dos lasañas a la boloñesa para la mesa 6! —dijo uno de los camareros al entrar a la cocina y dejar el papel con la orden en su respectivo lugar-

-Ya va —exclamó uno de los chefs allí presentes-

Este fue directo a por una gran fuente para la para preparar el platillo solicitado. Le ordeno al que se encargaba de la pasta que le cortará algunos pedazos apropiadamente para la lasaña, mientras, empezaba a crear la salsa boloñesa en una gran olla.

Ese chico era respetado por todos sus compañeros en la cocina, admirado por los camareros e idolatrado por la gente que probaba su comida. No por nada era el chef principal de uno de los mejores restaurantes del sur de Italia.

Tenía el cabello de un café rojizo oscuro y con un singular cabello rebelde sobresaliendo de entré todos los demás, la piel algo tostada por los rayos del sol mediterráneo, ojos verde oliva olivo, no era tan alto pero tampoco era bajo, tenía una contextura delgada a simple vista pero debajo de ese uniforme tenía unos abdominales ligeramente marcados. Su nombre era Lovino Vargas, nieto de Rómulo Roma Vargas el mejor chef en la historia de la gastronomía italiana.

-¡Lista la orden de la 6! —dijo para entregársela al mozo que no espero ni un segundo para que Lovino le pusiera el toque final a cada plato-

Ese era su sello personal siempre le agregaba algo más antes de servirlo, ya sea un toque de orégano o algo de pimienta, cosas muy simples que marcaban la diferencia de cada platillo.

-Se ve muy bueno, mon ami~ —dijo un rubio mayor que él quien se apoyó en su hombro- como siempre, le magnifique.

-Grazie, pero qué esperabas —dijo con soberbia- de los mejores chefs de Francia e Italia en una misma cocina —y empezaron a reír egocéntricamente, el francés con su particular risa y el italiano sosteniendo un bigote falso donde debería ir este-

-Mm... disculpen... Chefs -dijo el camarero llamando la atención de los dos- una mesa les quiere dar las felicitaciones por la comida.

-Tenemos que seguir cocinando, diles que se lo agradecemos —respondió el chef principal-

-P-pero chef, son unos clientes muy importantes.

El chef y su suchef se miraron enarcando una ceja cada uno, pero dejando otras cosas de lado siguieron al camarero que los llevo hasta una de las mesas más cotizadas ya que tenía una de las mejores vistas que se podían ver en Roma. En ella se podía divisar una joven pareja que admiraban el ambiente nocturno. Los dos especialistas se acercaron y el mayor de ellos carraspeo para llamar la atención de las personas que les solicitaron. La mujer se dio vuelta y no pudo evitar dejar salir una palabra muy significativa de sus labios.

-Ve~ fratello, primo Francis, que alegría verlos —dijo la mujer con un notable acento del norte-

-¡Felicia! —dijeron los primos para luego ser abrazados por la menor de esa familia-

-¿Pero qué haces en Roma, mon amour~?

-¿No que terminabas la universidad en Venecia a fin de año?

-Ve~ fratello —dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿no te acuerdas que la termine el año pasado porque me adelantaron un año?

-Ah! —facepalm- es verdad.

-Ohnonononon, mon ami, ¿cómo te olvidaste de eso? si fuimos los dos con Antonio y hasta llorast-

-Cállate bastardo —dijo con su mirada que intentaba matarlo- a nadie le gustan los boca-floja... ¿capicci?

-Oui oui, mon ami —dijo nervioso por esa aura maligna de mafioso que tenía su primo-

-Ve! fratello, primo Francis! -llamando su atención- no vine a discutir sobre mi graduación... les vinimos a hablar de algo importante.

Y fue entonces cuando Felicia hizo más fuerte el agarre entre ella y su novio que había sido opacado por la "pequeña reunión familiar".

-Estuvo muy buena la comida —dijo tratando de hacer un cumplido a los familiares de su novia-

-¿Qué haces aquí, maldito macho patatas? —le dijo enojado a Ludwig-

-¡Lovino! —dijo Felicia, el nombrado se tensó, ya que cuando su hermana le decía por su nombre así nada más es porque o estaba muy enojada o lo que tenía que decirle era muy serio- te tenemos que contar algo MUY importante, ve~!

-¿Qué pasa, mon amour? —dijo Francis tratando de aligerar el ambiente, él tampoco tenía la mejor de las relaciones con Ludwig pero tenía que hacer el amour no la guerra- ¿qué nos tienes que decir?

-V-ve... Yo —sus mejillas se empezaba a poner de un tono carmesí al igual que las de su pareja- Ludwig me propuso matrimonio hace una semana, nos vamos a casar ¡ve~! —abrazó al alemán y este le correspondió rojo como en tomate-

-Oh~ mon cousine Feli~ pero que buenas noticias, has crecido tanto —dijo arrojándole a los brazos de ella para abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos, y por que no decirlo, frotando su rostro en los pechos de Felicia y ahí fue cuando el alemán se puso en acción-

-Francis... Por favor —decía con una sonrisa tétrica- deja a mi prometida en paz.

-No hace falta ponerse agresivo.

-Ve~ ... ¿Fratello? —decía Felicia moviendo su mano en frente de los ojos de Lovino pero sin ninguna reacción, la noticia lo tenía en shock- ve... mi fratello no responde —les dijo preocupada a los dos rubios-

-Eh... mon ami Lovino ¿estas bien? —pero no respondió- ahora si me esta preocupando.

-Lovino... —dijo ahora el alemán y ahí fue cuando el italiano reacciono por fin-

-¡Tu maldito bastardo come patatas de mierda! —lo empezó a horcar- ¡¿cómo te atreves a pedirle matrimonio a mi sorella, maldito bastardo?!

-Fratello, dejaba Ludwig que se muere —decía mientras veía como la cara de así ahora ya prometido empezaba a cambiar de colores-

-Sólo espera a que se ponga morado —dijo Francis riendo por lo bajo-

-¡Primo Francis!

-Ya ya... que aburrida Felicia —dijo para luego separar a un furioso euro-sureño de un germano que alcanzaba colores inimaginables- calma mon ami.

Eso era lo único que le decía Francis mientras lo entraba a la cocina para no llamar más la atención. Lo dejo en esa sala que tenían para descansar de vez enviando que estaba atrás de la cocina. Se sentó en una silla mientras dejaba al menor en el piso.

-Baja las revoluciones primo, tarde o temprano se iban a terminar comprometiendo.

-Te juro que voy a volver a La Cosa Nostra sólo para matar a ese bastardo.

-¡Lovino! Que no se te ocurra ni mencionar eso.

-Pero-

-Además —dijo parándole- si te lo quiso decir en persona es porque le importa demasiado tu opinión, después de todo tu eres la única familia cercana que le queda. Tu la vas a tener que entregar en el altar.

-En ese caso no les voy a dar mi bendición.

-¡Sacrè bleu, mon ami! No puedes hacer eso, si en realidad no se los das Felicia no va a querer casarse.

-... Es muy cría aún para casarse...

-Ya tiene 21, tiene la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones —Lovino lo veía con el ceño fruncido hasta que soltó un suspiro de resignación-

-Si me promete protegerla con su vida quizás lo considere —ya esta, eso traducido en español era "si"-

-Muy bien dicho, mon ami —en menos de un segundo su mirada cambió a una pervertida total- a mi también me dieron gana de consumir el matrimonio.

-Chigi! Cállate bastardo —dijo Lovino seguido de un golpe que le propinó al de ojos azules-

-¿Lovino? —preguntó un rubio alto entrando a la "oficina"- ¿podemos hablar? —y entró completamente con Felicia detrás de él-

-No hay nada que hablar —sentencio-

-Ve, fratello —dijo nerviosa la chica- s-si tu no nos das tu bendición no habrá bo- —pero su hermano la interrumpió-

-Bastardo —dijo el italiano llamando la atención del Rubio de más al norte- si la haces llorar te aseguro que sería tu último acto en esta vida —la pareja sonrió eufórica-

-Fratello, grazie mile —dijo dándole un abrazo asfixiante-

-¡Tenderemos boda! —exclamo el francés- ¿y ya han pensado cómo será?

-Ja —respondió el alemán con una sonrisa sumamente sincera en su rostro mirando a sí futura esposa- la haremos en Alemania en el pueblo donde crecí.

-Quiero que sea lo más pronto posible, ve~ pero hay muchas cosas que planear, invitar a todos, ver la iglesia, la comida ¿tu la puedes hacer verdad fratello? la música, los arreglos, el vestido ¡ah y los anillos!

-Cálmate, sorella —si seguía así su hermana, se iba a marear con tanta palabrería- ya entendí.

-Ti amo, Ludwig —dijo emisiones da abrazándolo por el cuello y dejándolo más rojo que un tomate-

-Mama mia, si van a estar tan empalagosos, mejor salgan de "mi oficina" —Francis río-

La pareja se fue al hotel en el que se estaban esperando a hacer quien sabe qué. Justo a la media noche cerraron la cocina y una hora después el restaurante. Los primos iban caminando juntos hasta que el camino hacia sus hogares los separó, aún que no vivían a más de 10 cuadras del otro.

Lovino estaba caminando por el centro antiguo donde habían edificios con una arquitectura admirable. Entró a uno de ellos y fue al ascensor para marcar el último piso. Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió, lo único que quería era descansar, estaba cansado tanto física como emocionalmente, sólo tenía ánimo para irse a dormir de una maldita vez.

-Lovi~

Pero al parecer esos no eran los planes de su pareja.

-Hola mi amor~ — dijo un español más alto que él abrazándolo por la espalda aprovechando de toqueteare el pecho y abrirle un poco la camisa para introducir su mano en esta-

-Hoy no Antonio —dijo con cansancio el italiano-

-Ahí, Lovi Love, sabes que no te vas a arrepentir —lo trato de pegar más a sí ibérico cuerpo pero cuerpo, pero el del rizo lo aparto bruscamente-

-Ya te dije que no, bastardo —dijo mirándolo a los ojos y lego masajeandose la cien- deja de molestar por una vez, que menos ganas me dan así.

-Pero Lovi-

-Sólo quiero dormir y nada más —se dirigió a la habitación que ahora compartían. Sólo se quedo con los bóxers, ni se molesto en ponerse el pijama- no seas una molestia y duérmete tu también —dijo ya acostado boca abajo tapado sólo hasta la mitad de la espalda-

El español lo vio enojado, triste y decepcionado. Lovino podía ser muy enojón y todo, pero en el fondo lo amaba (o al menos eso creía hasta ahora), últimamente llegaba más tarde del trabajo y apenas se podían ver en las mañanas antes de la hora del almuerzo, lo que no era mucho tiempo ya que se despertaba tarde, además para poner peor la situación no lo habían hecho hace casi un mes por las razones ya mencionadas.

Antonio se acostó junto a él y lo observo unos minutos dormir. A veces creía que la razón de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo a su relación era porque el menor tenía una amante, Lovino siempre prefirió mas a las mujeres que a los hombres, y antes de hacerse una pareja, el chef le hacía honor a la fama de los italianos como "los mejores amantes". En verdad no le extrañaría que tuviera una, pero si lo destrozaba por dentro.

Con esos pensamientos Antonio dejó caer una lágrima solitaria y se durmió viendo al lado contrario de su amado, cada uno a un extremo de la cama sin tocarse y dejando una brecha entre ellos.

El día siguiente era lunes, el único día libre del ítalo parlante. Él quería disfrutarlo como no lo había podido hacer el resto del mes. Caminando por las calles de su querida Roma y en la noche salir a una discotec o a un pub.

Vio a su lado y pudo divisar a su novio.  
Suspiró. La verdad es que este mes lo a dejado de lado un poco, pero él lo entendía, Antonio sabía que a veces tenía que hacer cosas por su trabajo, ese que le costó tanto conseguir. O al menos eso era lo que creía Lovino.

Se estiró y se incorporó para meterse a darse una ducha. Al salir con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cadera amenazando con caerse. Mientras el castaño más oscuro se dio la vuelta en la cama para verlo.

Por dios, le encantaba esa imagen de su pareja con pequeñas gotas en su cuerpo semidesnudo y su cabello mojado. Se quería tirar sobre él, despojarlo de esa única prenda y hacerle el amor, producir suspiros y gemidos con su nombre y la frase que más necesitaba escuchar ahora.

-Ti amo... —eso dejo en shock al hispano ¿había escuchado bien?- se que no e estado muy presente esté último mes, pero ya sabes —empezó a rascarse la nuca- el trabajo —y una risesita que salió de sus labios-

Había esperado tanto para escuchar eso... que lástima que ya no le creyera.

-No te preocupes Lovi —dijo acercándose al susodicho- yo... entiendo —y una sonrisa forzada se hizo aparecer en su rostro, pero el italiano no se dio cuenta- B-bueno, ¿y qué haremos hoy?

-Turistear por la ciudad.

-Lovi, pero ya te conoces Roma como la palma de tu mano.

-Aún así, nunca me canso de ella —Antonio suspiró-

-Vale...

Estuvieron todo el día fuera paseando, viendo, probando y más cosas. Ya casi habían recorrido todo el centro antiguo y los monumentos cuando se hizo de noche, ya estaban los dos muy cansados y sin ánimos de salir a festejar, porque a fin de cuentas, pesaba Antonio, qué deberían de celebrar si para el todo iba de mal en peor.

Se dispusieron a volver a casa cuando un par de chicas se les acercaron, las dos jóvenes y atractivas, pero al mayor nunca le habían interesado las mujeres y no le iban a interesar ahora. En cambio, el del rizo sin más se les apegó un poco y muy caballerosamente portado, de ves en cuando le tiraba algún cumplido que las hacia sonrojar y celar al hispano.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí tan de noche tan bellas siñorinas? —preguntaba con galantería el italiano-

-Íbamos a una discoteca que queda por aquí cerca —decía con un asentó francés la rubia oscura- ¿no nos querrían acompañar? —decía con un tono muy sugerente-

-Lo siento —dijo Antonio tomando la mano de más bajo- pero yo y mi Lovi Love nos íbamos a ver una película en casa, lo siento.

-Ah... —dijo la otra de pelo rojo decepcionada al percatarse de la orientación sexual del par de atractivos chicos- bueno, entonces nos vemos.

-Adiós —decía Toño con una falsa sonrisa-

Llegaron al departamento y el mayor miraba enojado al otro, que no le daba importancia a lo recién sucedido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "qué"? Qué acaso no estabas coqueteándoles a esas chicas.

-No te pongas así.

-Pero se supone que tu eres MI novio, Lovino.

-Y por eso mismo ¿acaso crees que yo te engañaría? —dijo divertido pero al no escuchar respuesta del español se dio vuelta para verlo- Antonio... ¿Enserio crees que yo te engañaría?

-Si... —sentencio seguro pero con la voz quebrada sonando como un sollozo-

-Pero Toño —dijo acercándose a el para darle un beso en los labios luego otro en la mejilla y luego bajando hasta llegar al inicio del cuello- sabes que no sería capaz.

-Para —dijo sonrojado con unas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos- esta noche soy yo el que está cansado —se separó de él- dormiré en el sillón esta noche —Lovino lo vio sumamente extrañado, pero no quiso seguir con la discusión-

-Esta bien... —y se fue a la habitación que compartían para poder dormir-

A la mañana siguiente se despertó tarde (como siempre) sólo le quedaban dos horas para ir a trabajar por lo que se quiso dar un baño de tina relajante y así se fue una hora, después se vistió preparo su bolso y se fue.

El día fue un poco ajetreado pero se dio la libertad de un descanso entre comidas. Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de su pareja.

"Ve a la Fuente de Trevi cuando termines tu jornada hoy, te estaré esperando.  
Antonio"

Lovino sonrió, ese lugar era especial para ellos como pareja, allí se hicieron novios hace ya poco más de dos años.

Al parecer Antonio quería arreglar las cosas. Sonrió esperanzado y volvió a su labor.

 **Yyyy fin.**

 **Ese fue el primer capítulo espero que les hubiera gustado, mañana pasado subiré el siguiente ya que lo tengo casi.**

 **Una cosa, no me gustan muchos los lectores fantasmas :´( asi que si les gusta háganmelo saber, y si no díganme como lo puedo arreglar.**

 **Muchas gracias**

 **Chau chau.**


	2. ¿Te Arrepientes?

Hola mis queridas personitas, al parecer el primer capítulo no causo mucho impacto, pero no importa ya que la idea de la historia me gusto mucho y la seguiré.

Otra cosa, el disclaimer solo lo dejare en el primer capítulo y en el último así que no me demanden.

 **Advertencia** **: Este capítulo contiene Spamano (a mí me gusta el spamano, pero como el fic será un Prumano lo pongo como advertencia)**

Y con eso doy por comienzo a la lectura, música maestro.

-Bono muchachos. Ya pueden irse a casa —dijo el gerente del restaurante a todos sus cocineros-

-Ohnononon, mon ami, ¿nos vamos ya? —le dijo el francés a su primo mientras posaba la correa del bolso en su hombro-

-Hoy no Francis —dijo extrañando al mayor, ya que ellos siempre se iban juntos- me voy a encontrar con el bastardo del tomate en la Fontana de Trevi.

-¿Tendrán una cita de enamorados?

-Espero que sí.

Francis sabía más o menos lo que estaban pasando los dos castaños, ya que era el mejor amigo de Antonio, y a veces Lovino le contaba un par de cosas del tema.

-Suerte —le dijo yéndose por su lado el galo-

Lovino sonrió y se dispuso a seguir su camino. Iba viendo las luces de la ciudad y rememorando momentos con su novio en estas mismas, porque aunque Lovino no sea muy romántico con Antonio si lo quería, y demasiado.

Ya estaba a poco menos de dos cuadras del lugar elegido para su encuentro, fue entonces cuando sacó el celular y busco el mensaje.

 _"Ve a la Fuente de Trevi cuando termines tu jornada hoy, te estaré esperando._ __

 _Antonio"_

Sonrió levemente y alsó la vista. Allí, como dijo, lo estaba esperando Antonio parado viendo la fuente. Se acercó a él sin pronunciar palabra, pero los pasos del italiano fueron los que le advirtieron de su presencia al hispano. Se dio vuelta con una expresión que le dio medio al del rizo.

-¿Qué paso? —dijo preocupado, Antonio estaba algo pálido, con ojeras y los ojos rojos- ¿alguien te hizo algo?

-Si...

-¿Estas bien, no te hicieron daño? —lo estaba analizando con la mirada si encontrar ni una herida visible-

-Si...

-¡¿Dónde?! —dijo ahora algo exasperado, le cabreaba que le respondiera con monosílabos-

-Aquí —dijo tocándole el pecho a su costado izquierdo, donde debería ir el corazón- fuiste tú Lovino.

-Pero si yo no eh hecho nada.

-¡No mientas! —dijo en un sollozo- no ocultes que tienes a otra.

-¿Qué mosca te pico? Toño, no tengo ninguna amante —dijo sincero-

-Mentira... Al parecer eh sido un gilipollas todo este tiempo —dijo con una sonrisa completamente falsa- yo creía que me amabas...

-Antonio deja de decir-

-Es porque no soy mujer ¿verdad? siempre las preferiste. Quizás si sentirías algo por mi si tuviera un par de tetas... ¿O soy yo el problema? ¿Es que soy tan poco para ti Lovino? —ya sus lágrimas salían descontroladas por sus esmeraldas-

-¡No es nada de eso! —no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando- este mes a sido muy atareado, sólo quería descansar al llegar a casa, nada más.

-¡¿Y tu crees que me voy a creer que has tenido que hacer la jornada completa todo un mes, que en ese tiempo no te andabas acostando con esa tipeja?! —estaba completamente despechado y llorando como nunca-

-¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que hay otra?

-¡Porque no encuentro otra razón para que me dejarás de querer! —un silencio se vio presente, lo único que se escuchaba eran los llantos de Antonio que ya estaba arrodillado en el piso sufriendo como nunca- porque me hiciste esto... —susurro- ...y-yo siempre te eh querido, siempre te hago mimos cuando vuelves de casa, te cuido, te trato como ningún otro. ¡Yo siempre te eh amado, Lovino! ¡Y tu me la pagas con una chica... debe ser mucho más atractiva, tierna, inteligente y buena en la cama que yo!

-... ¡Que no te eh engañado con nadie-

-¡Esto se acabo! —dijo para levantarse de el suelo sin dejar de que las lágrimas brotarán de sus orbes verdes- yo no estoy para ser ocupado como un trapo.

-Pero Antonio —dijo ahora él quebrándose-

-¡Se acabo!

-¡BIEN! ¡Si tu me amarás de verdad no dudarías tanto de mi para llegar a este nivel! Así no puede funcionar nada. ¡Vete a la mierda bastardo! —le dijo con furia, tiró las llaves del departamento que compartían a los pies de su ahora ex-pareja y se dio vuelta para irse de allí dejando al español solo-

Estaba encolerizado caminando rápido por las calles de su amada ciudad, pero ahora poco le importaba, habían desconfiado de él, le habían recriminado puras injusticias y también roto el corazón.

Al llegar al portal del edificio toco el timbre del departamento 69, no le respondieron, toco toco y toco hasta que una voz le contesto.

-¿Qué no pueden dejar de molestar? no quiero ninguna aspiradora nueva —dijo con acento francés aquella voz.

-Ábreme bastardo.

-¿Lovino? ¿Qué no estabas con Antoine?

-¡Ábreme!

-Está bien, que ya voy.

Sonó el timbre que verificaba que la puerta está abierta, subió la escalera lo más rápido que pudo y toco desenfrenado la puerta del francés.

-Hola mon ami~ —dijo alegre, pero al ver la cara de su primo cambio a preocupación- ¿qué paso? —el menor se abalanzo entre sus brazos-

-¡Ese bastardo terminó conmigo! —y empezó a llorar en los brazos del rubio-

-¡¿Qué?! —el sabía que estaban completamente enamorados-

-Cree que me estaba acostando con otra y que en todo el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos nunca lo quise-

Se quedaron hablando de lo que pasó por unas horas hasta que el reloj marcó las tres, Francis le ofreció su antigua habitación, ya que antes de vivir con Antonio los dos primos vivían juntos. Se fue a acostar y al segundo se quedo dormido por el agotamiento.

Al día siguientes los dos despertaron muy tarde, a poco menos de una hora para que les toca estar trabajando, apurados se lavaron, vistieron y arreglaron para poder partir. Francis al llegar puso manos a la obra mientras que Lovino sacaba un cucharón para preparar sopa y entró al congelador.

Después de que pasara la hora más ajetreada el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que su primo no estaba por ninguna parte, busco en la habitación de descanso.

-No.

En la bodega de vegetales.

-No.

El almacén.

-No.

El congelador.

-No. Espera —regreso para ver dentro a un italiano con el su uniforme, una bufanda y un gran bote de helado entre las manos- mon ami ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? —dijo ya sabiendo la respuesta-

-¿Si ya sabes para que preguntas bastardo? —dijo para después atragantare con helado-

-Sabes que esta no es la forma de superar las cosas.

-Yo ya lo eh superado —Francis lo vio de arriba a abajo, estaba destruido-

-Me parece que no.

-Cállate y ayúdame a terminarme esto —dijo ofreciéndole una cuchara más pequeña-

-Sólo un poco, no quiero arruinar mi perfecta figura mon ami —dijo sentándose a su lado y sacando un poco-¿De qué es el crème glacée? —preguntó antes de llevárselo a la boca-

-Straccatela.

-Ohnonon, tu favorito mon ami~

-Qué puedo decir, es excelente para estos momentos.

El francés le empezó a decir chiste y a hacerle bromas para animarlo un poco, logro sacarle más de una sonrisa y darle el suficiente ánimo para ayudar en la hora de la cena.

Todo transcurrió bien en el resto de la jornada, Lovino estaba más calmado y el rompimiento no era lo único que acaparaba su mente, ahora de preocupaba en no terminar quemando la salsa o no servir cruda la carne, esto le hacía gracia a sus compañeros de cocina que reían de vez en cuando y dejaban sacar el lado agresivo de Lovino, olvidándose de los problemas que acomplejaban su vida en esos momentos.

Así pasó el resto de la semana hasta que llegó su día libre en el que ya se sentía preparado para ir a buscar sus cosas a su antiguo departamento. No había visto ni hablado con Antonio todo ese tiempo, el único que sabía algo de él era Francis que lo iba a ver de vez en cuando, después de todo es su mejor amigo. Francis prefería no contarle a ninguno de los dos como lo estaba pasado el otro, así quizás las cosas serían más simples.

Lovino ya estaba frente la puerta del edificio, no tenía la llave ya que se la había "entregado" a Antonio el día de su ruptura. El portero lo vio y lo dejo pasar reconociéndolo.

Llegó a la entrada del departamento, trago saliva y se limpió el sudor de las manos para poder tocar el timbre.

-Ya voy... —se oyó, después de un rato se empezó a abrir la puerta- disculpe por la demora ¿quien e- —quedo en shock al verlo y le cerró la puerta en la cara- espera un minuto.

Antonio estaba respirando agitadamente apoyado en el otro lado de la puerta por la gran sorpresa que le había dado.

El aun no estaba listo para verlo, no había superado ni un 1% de lo que pasó, es más, había pensado buscarlo, implorarle perdón y pedirle que volvieran, después de todo lo seguía amando con locura.

Vio el estado del departamento. Era un desastre. Empezó a recoger los botes de helado, las cajas de pizza y los pañuelos desperdigados por el piso. Los escondió en la cocina, con suerte su Lovi no iría allá. Tomó todas las películas románticas que tenía en la mesita de estar y las escondió debajo del sillón. Estaba todo listo, ya le iba a abrir, pero antes se vio al espejo. Mierda, si el departamento ya era un desastre él era un horror. Se trató de arreglar lo más posible y escuchó como tocaban al timbre de nuevo, con un nudo en la garganta abrió la puerta teniendo a la realidad frente a él, la triste y cruel realidad.

-Ciao... —pronuncio Lovino al ver cómo le abría la puerta de nuevo-

-H-hola —estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar- ¿quieres pasar? —el menor asintió y el otro le dio la pasada-

Los dos se dirigieron al sillón, Lovino se sentó y pudo ver que en la televisión que está en frente estaba pausada la película "Titanic" justo en la parte donde la pareja estaba en la punta del barco haciendo la pose de "soy el rey del mundo" perdón "somos los reyes del mundo"...

Antonio rápidamente, ruborizado, tomó el control remoto y apagó la TV, después soltó una risesita nerviosa y se calló.

Nadie hablaba, Lovino estaba inspeccionando el departamento con la mirada, mientras que Antonio lo contemplaba a él.

Lo vio, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Parecía como si no le hubiese pasado nada, estaba completamente normal, igual de atractivo y atrayente. Para Antonio ardiente ya que sin poder verlo en una semana en persona. En cambio el esta igual o peor que en la noche en que terminaron. Tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos y las ojeras grandes e hinchadas por tanto llorar, además de que no se había afeitado por lo que tenía, lo que equivaldría a la barba de su amigo francés; su ropa tenía manchas de helado y vino además de oler un poco mal. En pocas palabras, parecía un vagabundo.

-¿C-como has estado? —preguntó el español para cortar el tenso ambiente-

-Bien... ¿y tu? —Antonio posó una sonrisa triste-

-¿Tu qué crees? —dijo haciendo referencia a su apariencia-

-...No tanto —el hispano asintió con pesadumbre- ¿Qué has hecho esta semana?

-Me la pedí libre en el trabajo... No eh salido del departamento.

-Ya veo. Francis me a obligado a ir a trabajar, allí los chicos me alegran un poco el día —dijo recordando el día de ayer-

-¿Has estado viviendo con Francis?

-Si... es por eso que eh venido... v-venía a buscar mis cosas —Antonio abrió los y su labio empezó a temblar, se desesperó-

-¿Q-qué?

-Volveré a compartir piso con Francis, me dijo que no había problema-

-Te eh extrañado mucho —sentencio, Lovino quedo en silencio ¿por qué lo hacía más difícil este bastardo?- Lovi —dijo acercándose un poco a él con la voz quebradiza- te eh extrañado, tanto que duele... ¿tu?

-... También te eh extrañado —se sinceró-

-Regresa conmigo —suplico- regresa conmigo por favor.

-Toño...

-Perdóname por favor, lo que dije aquel día, salió sin pensarlo... —regreso su vista a los ojos del otro- e-estoy dispuesto a compartirte si es que quieres, pero por favor vuelve conmigo —el menor frunció el ceño-

-¿Sigues con eso? Antonio yo no te eh engañado con nadie- —pero el ojiesmeralda lo paro-

-Podemos hacer un trio si es que quieres ¡puedo hacer cualquier cosa Lovi Love! —exclamó- aún que sea con ella.

-Aún crees que te puse los cuernos, por dios Antonio, entiende ¡No te eh engañado! No hay ni un o ni una otra de por medio.

-Sólo admítelo y podremos volver a estar juntos.

-¡ASÍ NO SE PUEDE! Debí haber sabido que aún no estabas listo para verme de nuevo... Si no confías en mi y no me crees no hay caso, ni menciones el tema de ser nuevamente una pareja.

Lovino se levantó y con paso firme fue a su habitación, sacó una de las maletas y empezó a poner parte de su ropa y cosas de valor (sentimental o no) cerró la maleta y regreso a la sala apresurado y sin voltearse dijo:

-Volveré la próxima semana por el resto —dijo cerrando la puerta apresurado, Antonio corrió hasta ella tropezando en el camino, abrió la puerta y pudo ver como el italiano marcaba rápidamente una y otra vez los botones del ascensor-

-¡Lovi! —pero justo se cerró la puerta en sus narices- ¡NO ME DEJES LOVI!

Se tiró al piso y empezó a llorar igual a los siete días anteriores por él, por el amor de su vida, por su obsesivo amor.

Lovino regreso corriendo al otro departamento donde Francis lo recibió nervioso por como venía su primo. El ítalo parlante le contó todo lo sucedido con el español, sinceramente eso sorprendió a Francis.

-¿Enserio te dijo eso?

-Si.

-Creo que Antoine se está obsesionando.

-Regresaré a buscar mis cosas la próxima semana, ¿puedes acompañarme?

-Por su puesto que te acompañare, ¿qué pasara si te viola? Sólo yo puedo tener ese placer —dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas pervertidamente para romper el tenso ambiente-

-¡Chigi! Deja de molestar bastardo.

-Ah, por cierto, mon cousine Feli llamó, dijo que mañana irá al restaurante a comer, que debía hablar con nosotros.

-Debemos pedirle permiso al gerente.

-Como si no nos lo fuera a dar.

-Después de todo...

-Somos los mejores los mejores chefs de Francia e Italia.

Los dos primos empresario a reír, el rubio con su singular risa y el moreno con su siempre fiel bigote postizo.

.

.

 **Y que dicen, ¿a qué creen que llegará Antonio con esa mentencita inventacuentos? Jajaja XD** ****

 **Les quería decir que en verdad no me gustan mucho l s lectores fantasmas así que pls si les gusta háganmelo lo saber dejando en un comentario, un favorito o etc, y si no díganme en que lo puedo cambiar para que sea de más del gusto de ustedes.** ****

 **Muchas gracias** ****

 **Chau chau.**


	3. Nuevo País, Nueva Casa, ¿Nuevo Amor?

**Hola los queribles personitas, aquí el siguiente capitulo donde aparecerán nuevos personajes y se revelaran más cosas,** ****

 **espero que les gusté, y si es así no olviden comentar** ****

 **Y si no es así díganme como puedo mejorar o arreglar la historia** ****

 **Son más preámbulos el tercer capítulo.**

El día pasó rápido como una simple rutina. Se despertaron más tarde que niño que no quiere ir a la iglesia el domingo, pelearon como dos adolescentes para ver quien ocupaba primero el baño, corrieron como si estuvieran por llegar tarde al examen de matemáticas y el gerente los regañó como si fuera el profesor de matemáticas.

El día pasó rápido en la cocina y cuando ya era la hora acordada los chefs se cambiaron la parte superior del uniforme(para no desprestigiar al restaurante) y fueron donde su prima que los estaba esperando con comida ya preparada por ellos.

-Bonjour mon cousine Feli~ —dijo para después abrazarla y, por que no, restregar su cara en los pechos de su prima y ganandose un golpe de Lovino- mon ami~ no a la guerra si al amour~ —dijo con unas lagrimitas en los ojos-

-No te aproveches bastardo —dijo en modo mafioso on-

-Ciao fratello y primo Francis, que alegría verlos de nuevo, ve~ —sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar- ¿cómo les a ido en la vida, ve~?

-Han cambiado un poco, conocí a algunas madamemosielles muy lindas. Ah y mon ami Lovi y yo compartimos departamento de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Ve? ¿Y por qué? ¿Te peleaste con Antonio? —preguntó preocupada-

-Terminamos —dijo seguido de un suspiro-

Entonces el sureño le empezó a contar todo mientras el francés complementaba con algunas partes que había censurado. Ella lo abrazó y él correspondió el abrazo.

-Pero ya está bien de sufrir las penas, ¿qué nos querías contar?

-Cierto... ¿Qué era, ve~?

-Mi sorella es un caso —dijo cabizbajo el italiano-

-Ah si, ve~ me voy a casar en dos meses.

-¡¿Qué?! —gritaron los primos tomando la atención de todos los comensales-

-¡¿Cómo que te casas en dos meses?! —preguntó exasperado Lovino-

-Aún que suene muy raro esta vez Lovino tiene razón. Es muy pronto dos meses, no deben tener nada preparado.

-Por eso mismo les quería pedir a ustedes ayuda, ve~ —y seguía sin abandonar esa sonrisa inocente- ¿Fratello, Primo Francis, pueden ir conmigo a Alemania?

-No.

-Pero fratello!

-Te dije que NO.

Ese mismo sábado se podía ver como un italiano y un francés estaban en la puerta de un departamento, el italiano nervioso y el francés intentando calmarlo para que pudieran marcar presencia.

-Debí haber sacado mis documentos el lunes —dijo ya que no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver tan pronto al hispano-

-Pero ya estamos aquí mon ami —dijo el francés con una sonrisa- necesitas el pasaporte si vamos a ir a Patatalandia —decía en modo de broma para sacarle una sonrisa al menor-

Tocaron el timbre pero nadie fue a abrir, tocaron de nuevo y nada, por lo que el rubio sacó su movil y llamó a su amigo, esperó poco más de cuatro timbrados y alguien contestó.

-¿Aloh..?

-Soy yo, ábreme.

-Ahg... Vale, esperad un minuto.

Y cortó la llamada, después de "un minuto" el de ojos esmeraldas le abrió la puerta, su cara de impresión era incomparable al ver a Lovino allí parado fuera del apartamento. Balbuceó un par de cosas y los dejó pasar sin decir nada coherente.

-Francis, ve tu a por mi ropa y yo por los documentos.

El francés hizo caso y fue a la habitación, mientras que Lovino fue al living en donde había un escritorio antiguo con muchos cajones, en el último había una caja que sacó. En todo ese tiempo no se había percatado de que Antonio estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? —dijo de repente casi dándole un ataque al del rizo-

-¡Chigi! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! —preguntó enojado y tratando de calmar su corazón-

-N-no... ¿Qué estas haciendo? —volvió con la misma pregunta-

-Buscando mis papeles, el pasaporte, esas cosas —Antonio palideció-

-¿Te vas?

-Si, a Alemania.

-Pero si tu odias a los alemanes.

-Felicia se casa en dos meses —hubo un silencio- me pidió a mi y a Francis que le ayudemos a preparar todo... quizás te llegue una invitación, tu y ella siempre se llevaron muy bien —dijo tomando todo entré sus manos-

-¿Vas a volver..? —su labio inferior estaba temblando, y porqué no decirlo, todo su ser también, si ocurría aquello no lo soportaría-

-Por supuesto, ni muerto me quedo en Patatalandia —eso hizo que el hispano sonriera alegre, le ofreció la mano y dudoso y lentamente el italiano la tomo, en un rápido movimiento lo atrajo hasta poder abrasarlo posesivamente- ¡¿Q-qué estas haciendo bastar-

-Te esperare... te esperare por siempre mi Lovi Love —lo estrecho más fuerte y Lovino se estremeció, no se sentía cómodo en ese abrazo-

-...Me tengo que ir —dijo separándose de él- iré a ver como va Francis —y como lo dijo fue a su antigua habitación- ¿te falta mucho?

-No —cerrando la maleta- ya está todo listo.

-Vámonos.

-¿Pasó algo?

-... Tengo un mal presentimiento —rapidamente los primos se despidieron del español y se fueron de aquel departamento-

Antonio veía la puerta melancólico —Mierda, Lovino ¿Por qué? Sólo tienes que asumir la realidad... Me engañaste y aún así te amo tanto como el primer día— pensó, fue a su habitación y sacó un par de cosas de debajo de la cama, eran cosas de él que se había guardado.

-Oh Lovi~ —dijo oliendo las prendas- te extraño tanto —en eso encontró un calzoncillo usado que no había alcanzado a lavar, se lo acercó a la cara y lo olio- ahmm... Ostia, me pones tanto Lovi —se empezó a ver la erección que se formaba debajo del pijama que llevaba puesto mientras se frotaba y olía la prenda- Lovi Love~

Se bajó los pantalones y empezó a masturbarse sin pudor entre toda la ropa de su amado aspirando el perfume que tenía la ropa interior de este. Gemido tras gemido haciendo que llegará al clímax diciendo el nombre de su ex.

-Loviiiiiiiii~~

Respiraba agitadamente tratando de recuperarse de aquello... Fue demasiado, sobretodo porque en su mente la mano que lo llevaba al cielo era la de Lovino, ese Lovino que lo ponía tanto, que le hacía querer más y más salseo, si... Aquel, su Lovi Love.

El domingo a las doce de la noche ya se encontraban los tres primos en el aeropuerto entrando al avión que los llevaría a "Patatalandia" donde los esperaría el macho patatas que se había ido unos días antes.

Lovino estaba sentado en la ventana y podía ver como se alejaba de su apreciada Roma. De inmediato se durmió, no antes que Felicia, y no después que el pervertido de Francis que se tiró a una azafata en el baño del avión. Durmió pero no tubo un sueño, más bien fue un recuerdo de cuando era más joven haciendo cosas de las cuales se arrepiente ahora.

En la madrugada llegaron a Berlín, bajaron del avión, ya estaba casi todo listo, sólo tenían que buscar las maletas e irse a donde Ludwig los estaba esperando. En eso el móvil de Felicia sonó y ella no demoró en contestar.

-Ve~ mi amore... si... si... ¿Enserio? Que bien, hace tiempo que no lo veo, ya vamos para allá... si... un beso —y colgó la llamada- era Ludwig.

-Es como un poco obvio, sorella.

-¿Quien más viene? —preguntó el ojiazul-

-El hermano mayor de Ludwig, es muy amigable, ve~

-¡¿Otro macho patatas?! ¿Qué te hice dios? —preguntó al aire mientras los otros dos tenían un par de gotitas en la cabeza-

-Mon ami... no hagas eso en público, nos da vergüenza —y Felicia asintió confirmando lo que decía Francis-

Tomaron las maletas y se fueron a donde se iban a recoger a los desembarcados, se podía ver mucha gente con carteles en los cuales abundaban los nombres. Había uno en especial que decía "Felicia" y con un gran corazón en lugar del punto de la "i", estaba escrito en cursiva (dándole un toque más romántico) y con más corazones a los lados, el que lo sujetaba era nada más y nada menos que un alemán de 1,80, de ojos celestes y rubio echado para atrás, todo eso acompañado de un muy visible sonrojo que se incrementó al verla.

-¡Ve~! —dejo las maletas y fue corriendo donde el germano para abrasarlo con fuerza- ¡Ti amo!

-I-ich liebe dich —correspondió el abrazo muy tiernamente, algunos de los turistas sacaron fotos de la escena, eso si era amour~-

-El amour~ —dijo Francis para unirse a ese abrasó, Ludwig lo miro con una mirada asesina, pero Felicia le sonrió enternecida-

-Al parecer alguien se sacó la lotería.

En ese momento Lovino vio una cabellera blanca, finas facciones y piel más pálida que el papel, contrastando con todo eso una vestimenta negra y tosca como de motociclista y unos rubíes entre tanta blancura de su cara, eran rojo sangre, un rojo carmesí atrayente e hipnotizante que lo atrapaban cada vez más.

Lovino se sonrojó, la apariencia y el temple del chico le habían intimidado y encantado. Por dios, era bisexual pero ahora se estaba sintiendo más gay que nunca, como una quinceañera que ve a su chico favorito de one direction. Pero todo lo bueno tenía su fin, y para su mala suerte el alvino abrió la boca.

-Kesesesese, ¿no dejan al asombroso yo unirse a su no tan asombroso abrazo?

No, ya con esa soberbia y egocentrismo al hablar arruino la fantasía que había creado en su mente.

-Espera —dijo el francés separándose un poco para ver a ese chico- solo conozco a un alvino que dise ser el más asombroso del mundo —se dio completamente vuelta y lo reconoció- y además que presume ser prusiano.

-Mein gott! ¡¿Francis?! —exclamó el alvino extremadamente sorprendido-

-Oui mon ami Gilbert~ —fue entonces que se dieron un abrazo, pero todos estaban sin entender-

-¿Se conocen? —preguntó Felicia-

-Claro, somos mejores amigos de la infancia —dijo Francis-

-Pero si yo te había mostrado una foto de mi familia alguna vez, ve.

-Ja, pero en esa foto estaba un rubio sin barba y el cabello corto, ¿cómo querías que el awesome de mi lo reconociera?

-Ahg... —dijo avergonzado- ¿¡Cómo muestras esas fotos Felicia!? Fue la peor época para mi cabello.

-Kesesesesese —se río el ojirojo, luego se fijó en que había otra persona en el cuadro- ¿y tu quien eres? —le dijo al sureño-

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo —el alvino frunció el ceño ¿quien de creía ese chico para tratar así al awesome de su persona?-

-Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Mierda —dijo al percatarse del apellido- ¡¿Tu eres el macho patatas mayor?! —decía asustado e impresionado, cuando lo vio le había encantado, pero ahora...-

-¿Mm..? —dijo enarcando una ceja sin entender-

-Fratello, compórtate —dijo Felicia, después se dio vuelta para ver a Gilbert avergonzada- perdón Gil, el es mi fratello, Lovino.

-Tranquila kesesese, nada podrá amargar al awesome yo hoy, ya que llego mi linda Feli y mi buen amigo Francis —dijo abrazando a los dos por el cuello, como el era el más alto- kesesesese.

-Tks —se quejó Lovino- mejor ya vámonos al hotel.

-Nada de eso no awesome hermano de Feli —dijo Gilbert negando con la cabeza- tu y el francés se van a quedar en mi departamento.

-Oh, que bueno mon ami Lovi~ hasta en Alemania compartiremos departamento ohnononon.

Lovino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente —Mierda, voy a tener que estar con ese bastardo egocéntrico— pensó mientras soltaba un bufido.

Todos tomaron sus cosas, Felicia se fue con Ludwig a su departamento y los primos fueron con Gilbert al de él, prometiendo con la pareja que saldrían en la noche a cenar a alguna parte.

Fueron en taxi hasta la vivienda del alemán mayor, los viejos amigos no dejaron de hablar y ponerse al día. Eso le molesto a Lovino, aparte de egocéntrico acaparaba toda la atención de su primo. Dentro de poco llegaron a pesar de que el departamento estuviera cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Bajaron las maletas y subieron en ascensor al último piso. Gilbert no encontraba las llaves por ningún lado, no tubo más que coger el móvil y llamar a alguien.

-Hallo, soy el increíble yo... si... si, se me quedaron las llaves... ¿Puedes abrirme por favor? ... kesesese danke.

Lo que pensaban los primos en ese momento era lo mismo —¿este idiota tiene novia?— pero en ese momento le abrió un muy malhumorado chico rubio con el cabello desordenado, con cejas tupidas y ojos verdes.

-Idiot, siempre se te quedan las malditas llaves —le dijo a Gilbert, este sólo atino a reír- ya pasa de una maldita vez.

Todos entraron y de nuevo los dos primos pensaban en lo mismo —¿Gilbert le tira para el otro lado?— ellos no tenían problemas con eso, no les desagradaba, los dos eran bisexuales, pero para Lovino el chico había sido 100% masculino, transpirando testosterona y casi incansable.

-Ya relájate Arthur, ahora ven a acá —el ojiverde fue refunfuñando, si Lovino lo pensaba mejor era más una relación de amigos que una amorosa- estos son Francis Bonnefoy mi no tan asombroso como yo amigo de la infancia, y Lovino Vargas su nada asombroso primo —si Gilbert seguía así le iba a dar un tic en el ojo al Vargas-

-Tranquilo —dijo el con acento inglés a Lovino al notar su estado- uno se acostumbra con el tiempo  
—se dio vuelta para ver al alvino- ¿qué hacen ellos aquí? —se fue un poco la amabilidad-

-Se van a quedar aquí.

-Pero si sólo tenemos tres habitaciones.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo, mi lindo bird*? —dijo Gil rodeando su cuello con su brazo-

-¡Idiot! —dijo completamente sonrojado el más bajo-

-Kesesese era una broma, pero esta noche duerme en mi cama, no creo volver hasta mañana —dijo tomando las llaves ahora si-

-Es muy temprano para beber Gilbert —lo regaño el de grandes cejas-

-Nunca es temprano para mi increíble bier —dijo saliendo, Arthur se quejó un rato hasta que escucho como se prendía un motor, Arthur corrió a la ventana y vio como Gilbert se iba a máxima velocidad en su moto, se separó de la ventana masageandose las cienes-

-Deberías tener más controlado a tu novio —dijo Lovino, Arthur se puso de los mil colores-

-¡Él no es mi novio!

-Ohnonon pero se ven muy amistosos mon ami~ —eso no hizo que el sonrojo se fuera-

-Tsk, cállense. Como Gil es tan mal anfitrión les tendré que mostrar yo sus habitaciones.

Los primos sólo rieron por la espalda del de cejas prominentes mientras lo seguían por un pasillo en donde debían estar las puertas de las habitaciones.

 **Y fin del capitulo** ****

 **Que les pareció personitas?** **  
** **Ya por fin aparecen Gilbert y Arthur, la historia avanza** ****

 **Además que piensan que seguirá haciendo Antonio? Es un misterio muy misterioso.** ****

 **Bueno, ok.** ****

 **Gilbert le dice "mi querido bird" a Arthur por... Algo que parecerá en los siguientes capítulos** **  
** **Muahahahahaha** ****

 **No olviden comentar si les gusta, y si no díganme en que puedo mejorar y cambiar, gracias** ****

 **Chau** **  
** **chau**


	4. Cruzado

**Hola hola hola mis queribles personitas, enserio siento la demora, pero han pasado mil y un cosas en mi vida**

 **Ya ya ya no voy a aburrir más aquí les dejo el capitulo con la siguiente advertencia.**

 **Advertencia:** _este capitulo contiene lemon explícito (sexo oral) y un poco de_ _ **PrUK**_ _._

Arthur los había ayudado a desempacar y decirles algunas reglas de la casa, todo iba bien, se llevaron de lo mejor desde un principio y ahora se encontraban tomando del te que les había preparado el inglés.

-Y dime mon amour~ si tu y Gilbert no son novios ¿qué haces viviendo aquí? —el inglés se sonrojó leve-

-S-somos compañeros de piso, lo ayudo con la renta, ya saben —dijo evitando la mirada azulina- pero ya, ahora díganme ustedes que hacen en Alemania.

-El macho patatas, el hermano de Gilbert, se casa con mi hermana en dos meses. Ella nos pidió que le ayudáramos a preparar todo —dijo sovándoce la cien-

-No es muy poco tiempo para planear una boda —dijo estupefacto Arthur-

-Ohnonon mon amour~ nunca es pronto para el amour~~

-Mi sorella es una cabeza dura —suspiro- si se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil por no decir imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión —Francis se acerca al oído de Arthur-

-Es de familia —susurro y el rubio menor río-

-Well, supongo que les tengo que enseñar Berlín.

Los primos asintieron, uno más entusiasmado que el otro, pero a fin de cuentas interesados en conocer otro país.

Arthur los llevo por el centro, mientras les hacia un especia de tour diciendo que paso en ese lugar y por qué es importante esa estatua. Entre tanto les contó un poco de su vida pero sólo de la que hubo tenido aquí en Alemania.

Pasaron las horas y llego la tarde, en ese momento, como un instinto se apoderó del inglés y obligó a los otros dos a que lo acompañarán a tomar el té.

-¿No te tomas muy a pecho lo de "la hora del té"? —preguntó el francés-

-Es una costumbre.

-Una manía, mejor dicho —dijo Lovino- esta bien que seas inglés, pero enserio bastardo, no me digas que también cocinas horrible y que tienes un lado punk escondido por ahí —Arthur no respondió, dieron justo en el clavo-

-¿Es cierto, mon amour? —Francis empezó a reír y Arthur se ponía cada vez más rojo- pero si pareces todo un "caballero inglés"

-Shut up, frog! —y ya no lo podían aguantar, los de más al sur rieron a carcajadas mientras Arthur estaba más rojo que un tomate-

-T-tranquilo jaja, ahora nosotros cocinaremos en el departamento jaja, no me quiero arriesgar a morir por pescado y papas.

-Como sí ustedes cocinarán tan bien —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona-

-Mon ami~ se nos olvido contarle —le dijo a su primo-

-¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el británico pero fue ignorado olímpicamente-

-Se lo decimos para que callé esa sucia boca.

-Mon amour Arthur~ estas frente a ni nada más ni nada menos que el mejor chef de Italia —señalando al del rizo- y al mejor chef de Francia —se señaló a sí mismo-

-No me lo creo.

-Bueno, estaremos obligados a cocinar mañana.

Siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa, se divertían entre charla y charla, Francis siempre como el que pone tema de conversación y haciendo que los demás rieran ya que los otros dos eran, como decirlo... un par de tsunderes.

Llegó el momento de encontrarse con la pareja ítalo germana para salir a comer. Se quedaron de encontrar a fuera de un restaurante conocido por el anglosajón así que no fue problema llegar.

-Hallo —saludo Ludwig, vio al rededor y una expresión de confusión llego a su rostro- ¿y mein bruder? —Arthur lo miró con una mueca-

-Se fue ya hace rato —el alemán bufó-

-Otra vez —se masajeó la cien y luego trato de sacar una sonrisa- no importa, después hablare con él. Vamos a cenar.

El Italiano se extrañó, qué había de malo salir de vez en cuando, tampoco lo estaba defendiendo pero si debía admitir que el tubo una etapa de rebeldía que no le gustaría recordar por ahora. Le iba comentar aquello a su primo, pero al ver su rostro (igual al que puso el macho patatas) prefirió no comentar nada... ellos conocen más al alvino.

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana (a petición de Felicia). Los hermanos de los rizos pidieron por todos y no fue para menos, todos felices al probar el platillo seleccionado para cada uno.

Pasaron una muy buena velada, todos con alguna copa en mano pero no pasados de copas, con conciencia pero felices.

Llego la hora de despedirme y se separaron. A Francis le divertía el inglés, habían tenido un par de choques en que reía al final, era simpático, pero había algo en el que no le producía mucha confianza.

Arribaron al departamento y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones. Arthur, resignado se fue a la alcoba de Gilbert, que era la más grande del piso, después de todo era su departamento. Tenía una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y cubrecama negra, esa era la temática de la habitación. Se sacó la ropa quedando sólo en bóxers y se puso una playera que le quedaba algo grande, después de eso se metió a la cama y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Unas horas después, cerca de ese edificio venía un chico en motocicleta, no más bien la venía arrastrando, quizá se le había acabado la gasolina; entro al edificio y ocupó el ascensor y llego a la puerta, entro y se dirigió a su habitación, se sacó la chaqueta la

camisa y las botas, luego se tiró a la cama y se pudo escuchar un chillido debajo de él, abrió los ojos ligeramente y pudo ver a un furioso británico.

-What is your problem bloody hell?! —grito debajo de el alvino-

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Tu me dijiste que me quedara aquí, idiot —Gil sonrió-

-¿Me estabas esperando? —se acercó peligrosamente a Arthur dejándolo totalmente rojo-

-T-te dije que no, tu me dijiste que me quedara aquí por hoy, n-no ibas a volver hasta mañana —decía muy nervioso por la cercanía-

-Ya son pasadas las 6:00 am —dijo bostezando- ya es mañana -y le sonrió de nuevo, pero ahora de una forma diferente que hizo sonrojar aún más al inglés-

-So, e-entonces me voy al sofá —trato de levantarse pero Gilbert se lo impido estampándolo en el colchón-

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo —se acercó a su oído y susurro- mi lindo bird?

-G-gilb-bert —le emplazó a besar el cuello al rubio y este soltó un pequeño gemido- p-para mgh —el sojorrojo por un chupón que le hizo-

-¿Estas seguro? —le estaba frotando los pezones por arriba de la playera que ya les estaba estorbando a los dos-

-Ahm... —gimió más fuerte y se tapó la boca-

-Kesese —bajo su mano hasta el final de la prenda superior del ojiverde y la empezó a levantar- lo tomaré como que puedo seguir.

Gilbert con una mano puso las dos del menor sobre su cabeza y con la otra le levantó la camiseta hasta arriba de la cabeza para poder empezar a lamerle los pezones, Arthur no podía aguantar gemir cada vez más fuerte, y que su erección se vea cada vez más notable.

Comenzó a bajar su lengua y a dejar algunos chupones y mordidas, calentándose cada vez más por todos los sonidos del menor. Llego al ombligo pero no hizo nada sólo levantó la mirada y vio los ojos llenos de placer que tenía el otro, sonrió con lujuria y bajo la mirada hasta el miembro del otro. Empezó a frotar por arriba de la ropa, Arthur no sabía que hacer lo único que tenía claro es que le gustaba lo que le hacía, demasiado diría yo.

-G-gilbert —el nombrado alzó la mirada de nuevo sin dejar de estimular- no pares —el alvino sonrió y le ató las manos a la cabecera de la cama con la camiseta que antes llevaba puesta el ojiverde. Volvió a la zona íntima y bajó con rudeza el bóxer del chico- ahm...

-Gime más fuerte mi lindo bird, gime~

El mayor empezó a lamer desde la punta hasta poco más allá de la mitad del "tronco", y como pidió, Arthur empezó a soltar gemidos cada vez más fuertes y desesperados por más, pero al parecer Gilbert lo quería torturar ya que no aumentaba el ritmo, incluso en en segundo sólo se limitó en quedarse en la punta.

-Shit! Gilbert! —se escuchó una risa de parte del albino, pero este empezó en serio-

Ahora atrapó el miembro con su boca y lo chupaba ágil y rápidamente, acariciando con los dientes y envolviendo con la lengua. Gilbert subió una mano a la boca abierta que jadeaba, medio dos dedos para que los llenara de saliva, bajo la mano y sin dejar su labor introdujo el primer dedo, eso le produjo en pequeño espasmo de placer al rubio y lo hizo jadear y gemir más fuerte.

Gilbert estaba dilatando la entrada y estimulando el miembro del otro, metió el segundo dedo y con la otra mano acariciaba los testículos del chico. Arthur ya no podía más, estaba en éxtasis, no podía pensar no procesar las cosas, sólo el placer y el hecho que su clímax estaba a punto de llegar.

Metió el tercer dedo y ya no lo pudo resistir más, se corrió en la boca del mayor, este se tragó todo frente a Arthur; de la forma como lo provocaba Gilbert no tardaría en "empalarce" de nuevo. Ya estaba masajiando al miembro mientas besaba y lamía su vientre, sin dejar de dilatar la entrada del de cejas prominentes, todo eso más el hecho de que el que le estuviera haciendo eso fuera Gilbert lo excitaba de sobre manera y no tardo en tener una erección de nuevo. Pero un celular sonó, y Gibert no dudo en dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para contestar la llamada.

-Hallo ¿West? —se levantó de la cama- ja, ja lo se... no fue mi culpa... nein... pero son las 7:00 am... Esta bien... en hora y media donde siempre... Adiós —colgó la llamada- lo siento mi bird, pero tengo que salir.

-What? —estaba escuchando mal-

-Tengo cosas que hacer —poniéndose una musculosa negra- pero tranquilo —y una chaqueta roja- no soy tan malo como para dejarte así —fue a la cabecera de la cama y lo desató- adiós, la próxima nos divertiremos de verdad —y salió de la habitación dejando a un muy desconcertado amante del té tirado completamente desnudo en una cama ajena-

Arthur quedo allí, tirado, sin saber que hacer; estaba muy desconcertado, molesto, y triste, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, cada vez en mayor cantidad, empezando a sollozar y respirar dificultosamente se fue al baño de la habitación.

Lo peor es que se lo perdonaría... todo se lo perdonaría a él...

Ya a las 10:00 11:00 am los sureños empezaron a despertar, ninguno de los dos era muy madrugador, siempre se retrasaban para el trabajo y en vez de desayunar terminaban almorzando.

Al mismo tiempo abrieron la puerta (que estaban en frente una de la otra) y se rieron un poco por la "sincronización" que tenían. Se dirigieron a la cocina. Francis se detuvo al ver que el inglés estaba en en salón, lo iba a invitar a desayunar con ellos y todo eso.

-Mon amour~ ¿nos acompañas a- —se detuvo al ver la expresión del otro, vacía- ¿estas bien?

-Eh? yes yes, vamos a desayunar —se levantó y fue a la cocina-

Francis lo siguió no muy convencido y se dispuso a preparar un desayuno de verdad. Arthur quedo completamente impresionado, pensaba que estaba probando un manjar celestial, pero no lo admitió por completo.

-So guys, see you —dijo Arthur saliendo por la puerta principal-

-¿A dónde vas, cejotas? —preguntó el italiano deteniendo al otro-

-A la universidad.

-¿Sigues en la universidad mon amour~?

-Si, es mi último año. Ok, good bye que si no me quiero retrasar a las clases de la tarde —y se fue dejándolos solos-

-Hey mon ami~

-¿Qué? —estaba terminando de lavar los platos-

-¿No notaste al cejón raro?

-Llevo un día de conocerlo, cómo sabría si anda raro o es así.

-Touché.

Habían pasado algunos días, los primos estaban sumamente ocupados preparando todo sobré la boda. Gilbert ni se aparecía por el departamento, el único que lo veía era su hermano menor ya que era el único al que le hacía un mínimo de caso. Arthur estaba preocupado y decaído, eso lo podía notar Francis y unos amigos del menor, Lovino decía que no se metiera en los asuntos del otro. Pero el días se iban gracias al sin fin de cosas que hacían todos y cada uno de nuestros protagonistas.

Ese día Gilbert había llamado a Francis para quedar, para tener un tiempo de recuerdo y salir a tomar algo, Francis gustoso acepto y se encontraron donde habían previsto.

-Ohnonon mon ami~ que gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo kesese —los dos entraron al bar, se sentaron en la barra- dame la más awesome bier.

-A mi un vino tinto francés.

Les trajeron lo pedido y cada vez rellenaban más el vaso, pero el ojirojo seguía igual de ludido que siempre, Francis se estaba moderando con lo que tomaba, ya que al lado de su amigo parecería un borracho si tomara la misma cantidad que él. Conversaban de cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué nunca te pasas por tu propio departamento?

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme encerrado dentro de esas cuatro paredes... también a veces voy a "trabajar".

-¿En qué?

-Formalmente: ánimo en discoteca. Pero intentó que mi banda se establezca en una disquera.

-Genial, siempre te gusto la música.

-Ja kesesesese. ¿Y tu que haces?

-Ahora: suchef del mejor restaurante de Italia, antes el chef de uno de los mejores de Francia.

-¡Lo lograste!

-Oui —sonrieron y cada uno tomó un trago grande de su copa/jarra, Francis ya empezaba a estar mas "feliz" con ese ligero mareo propio del inicio de estar borracho- ¿eres de hierro?

-¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo con diversión-

-Ya llevas 5 jarras y pareciera como si tomaras sólo agua —el alvino río estruendosamente-

-Entrenando desde los 15 kesesese.

Siguieron riendo y hablando hasta que se hizo bien noche. Cada uno salió premiado con una chica y se fueron por su lado esperando reunirse de nuevo. Francis estaba mucho más borracho y después de su "labor" volvió inmediatamente al departamento, cuando era cosa de una noche no le gustaba despertar al lado de ellas.

Volvió a eso de las 8:00 am, entró muy sigilosamente pero, vio a alguien sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. Lovino jamás en la vida se levantaría tan temprano, así que se asomó creyendo que Gilbert había regresado al departamento, pero vio a ese chico de nuevo.

Arthur estaba cambiando los canales sin poner atención, pareciera que estaba en su propio mundo, pero se detuvo en un canal de canciones y música, justo ahí estaban tocando una canción de algo así rock contemporáneo progresivo, una mezcla de palabras algo rara pero que sonaba sumamente bien.

Francis se quizá acercar pero se detuvo al ver como una lágrima gruesa rodaba por la mejilla del menor. Hizo un ademan para retroceder, pero para su mala suerte tropezó con algo y se hizo un gran estruendo, alertando al inglés. Arthur volteo rápidamente y vio al otro, pero ya no podía dejar de llorar.

-Eh, lo siento mon amour —pero el ojiverde no conteto- ¿Arthur... estás bien?

-...¡Tu qué crees frog! —dijo con dificultad-

-Ya ya, mon amour, cálmate —se empezó a acercar a el y se sentó a su lado en el sofá-

-¿C-cuanto viste? —dijo entre lágrimas intentando clamarse-

-... Llegué, estabas cambiando los canales y te pusiste a llorar al oír la canción.

-... —suspiró- Ok. ¿Estabas afuera? —intentó cambiar el tema-

-Oui, fue a por unas copas con Gil —sonrió, pero el rostro del otro se ensombreció, el francés lo noto y puso una mano en el hombro de Arthur- oye, si quieres puedes contarme, yo soy una tumba —le guiñó el ojo-

-¡No se lo eh contado a nadie, menos te lo voy a contar a ti! —tratando de alejarse-

-Yo te lo digo porque soy la opción disponible en este momento, y no contaré nada a nadie —le sonrió cálidamente, Arthur se lo estaba pensando-

-... Ok.

No sabía como comenzar, esto no se lo había contado a nadie, también era la primera vez que le pasaba. Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos, si fuera un perro tendría el rabo entre las piernas.

-Y-yo... —se dignó a hablar- ... estoy e-enamorado...

-Que bien, pero ¿cuál es el problema?

-Es imposible que resulte.

-Para el amour no hay nada imposible~

-C-creo que no me entiendes... es imposible si el otro no correspondería jamás a tus sentimientos —cayó una lágrima-

-Espera, ¿"el otro"? O sea ¿eres gay? —asintió tapándose los ojos-

-Es la p-primera vez que me enamoro y es con un hombre.

-Pero no hay nada de malo con eso, el corazón es el que decide no la cabeza. Pero ya sabes... ¿"Él" tira para el mismo lado que tu?

-Le gusta todo lo que tenga por lo menos dos agujeros, contando la boca.

-Ya veo... Si quieres yo te ayudo a conquistarlo, no por nada soy un parisino.

-¡Entiende! ¡Es imposible que Gilbert me corresponda! —los dos abrieron los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, el menor se tapó la boca y se sonrojó-

-... ¿Te gusta Gilbert? —dijo unos minutos después-

-E-es más que eso... Y-yo lo amo.

 **Yyyyyyy**

 **Fin.**

 **No metiera este es sólo el fin del capitulo, tratare de apurarme lo más posible para el siguiente, pero estoy trabajando entornos proyectos que quisiera subir pronto a este sitio**

 **La imagen no es mía, crédito a la respectiva artista o el no se quien es.**

 **Ya eso**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Si les gusto cometen y si no digan como puedo cambiarlo**

 **Chau**

 **Chau.**


End file.
